The University of Louisville proposes to expand the existing Center for Predictive Medicine (CPM) Regional Biocontainment Laboratory (RBL) to support work with select agents utilizing rodents, rabbits and ferrets as animal models in long term efficacy/product evaluation studies. The expansion will facilitate translational studies with the addition of hematology, clinical and whole-animal imaging services and related services for efficacy/product evaluation. Further, the expansion will provide receiving, quarantine and vaccination space in ABSL2 prior to animal studies transfer to ABSL3. ABSL2/3 animal holding areas and BSL3 support labs will be developed as suites with shared procedure and exam spaces. These suites will take advantage of existing trimodal live animal imaging capacities within the CPM and other existing support services. Importantly, the expansion will provide infrastructure for GLP studies with the Provantis(tm) system or other similar types of validated monitoring systems. The existing RBL was designed and built with infrastructure that will easily accommodate this future growth. Existing utilities (electrical, sanitary sewer, storm sewer, water service, fire service, emergency power) are sized and installed to accommodate expansion. Existing animal cage and rack wash and sterilization equipment within the existing CPM can accommodate this additional capacity. Security infrastructure (internal to facility and site fencing, setbacks and intrusion barriers) loading dock and service areas will be installed. All are adequate for expanded capacity. Site capacity for expansion is also accommodated and the existing facility is designed to attain LEED certification. This will permit the expansion to also achieve LEED certification and be in step with other sustainability initiatives set forth by the University of Louisville.